Radio frequency Identification (RFID) tags use radio-frequency electromagnetic fields to transfer data from a tag attached to an object. Some RFID tags are powered by the electromagnetic fields used to read them. Other RFID tags include a local power source and modulate reflected radio waves. In some cases, RFID tags may include electronically stored information.